Dark souls: Sexual Magic
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: Just smut ideas using magic. Nothing more nothing less.


Dark souls: Sexual magic foreplay

-Kiln of the first flame-

The kiln of the first flame, An area of the end of the world. A place where all life does not exist. Some undead claim that it reaches to a place known as the ringed city, A so called "Paradise for undead" made by Lord Gwyn.

What a great lie by a so called fearless god...

The gods were all manipulative bastards, Chelsea knew that better than anybody when she was the so called "Chosen undead" all those years ago. 'Link the fire they said, You'll save the world they said...THEY DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME THAT I WOULD BE A FUCKING SACRIFICE TO SAVE THE WORLD!' Chelsea fumed within her head. She was sitting at the last bonfire within her sight, Her curvy, Busty body letting out each hard breath that she had been letting out after her final fight with the lord of cinder. A being made of the lord of sunlight, As well as the many other fools that were tricked into believing that giving up their life would "Save the world". Chelsea glanced at her armor, Her undead legion armor that had tightly hugged her body was in good need of repair.

Torn patches that exposed her breasts.

Burnt marks all over.

Leather bent out of shape.

But at least her face was fine she thought with a slight chuckle, She then looked at her equipment, Her Astora Greatsword was badly damaged, Her sunlight straight sword, The only thing that reminded her of her dear close friend Solaire; Someone who she looked up to as both a mentor and brother figure, Who was looking for his very own sun, And in the end died in vain for his search and had to be unfortunately put down by her.

It still gave her nightmares even to this day. She shivered at the thought of it whenever it came to mind. "Why didn't you you come back? I thought all undead come back from being killed...so why...why Solaire..." Chelsea questioned. She knew that no answer would come, Out of all of the undead, Why did she had to be the one who couldn't never truly die.

However then again she then started to ponder about her other friend Clayton, A wonderful ally she had in her years during the years in Lordran. She knew him quite well over time, And they gained a great respect for one another in combat. But he was a survivalist, And a damn good one at that!

He always carried prism stones with him to help people not get lost, Homeward bones to give to people if they needed one, Binoculars to help scout, Repair powder was always on him, A soul pouch to share with others, Arrows, Bolts, Pine resin, You name it, He had it.

He was truly generous; Bless his soul.

But god did she worry about him from time to time.

When she saw him in the road of sacrifices, She felt like her heart was going to drop.

He was much older looking like her, He had a small patch of hair under his lower lip, He was now blind in his right eye by a visible scar that had covered it, And he let his hair grow out, Making it look messy. Chelsea found his new appearance quite fetching, But she saw him as a brother figure. Clayton was her like a sister figure, And respect her. She remembered his outfit well, A fallen knight set, That infamous barbed straight sword that he had recovered from killing Dark Thorn Kirk all those years ago still in very good condition, His favored black bow, His favorite prized moonlight Greatsword, and winged spear, And she was surprised to see him having a llewellyn shield of all things. But then again she had always forgotten that he had continued his travels elsewhere when she died long ago.

They were so happy to be with one another once more, And they had worked together off and on again.

To Chelsea, It felt so nostalgic.

But she never expected it to all come crumbling down.

When she ventured off into a dark world that was like her own, It held absolutely no light in sight, It was a dark world that bore resemblance to the unattended graves that she was reborn in. There she met gundyr in his prime, His new stance and custom halberd at the ready, And his gesture for her to come forth.

"Heh, Good. You've come to challenge me" gundyr spoke in a soft gentle manner "I hope that you are able to best me, Another knight almost had me, But in the end I came out as the victor". This pondered in Chelsea's mind as she clutched her baby; A pair of twin scythes that she gained from sacrificing Friede's soul and gaining her great scythe. She held them both at her sides.

"What other knight?" Chelsea asked gundyr.

gundyr only then pointed his thumb back towards a person who was slouched over, Chelsea glanced over, Only to drop her weapons and panic franticly.

"Clayton!".

She ran over to his side, She examined his wounded body, The cuts were far too deep, And she knew that his small shield wouldn't last against hard hitting attacks. His fallen knight armor was banged up and nearly destroyed beyond repair, "Clayton! Stay with me! Come on dammit don't you leave me too!" Chelsea pleaded for him. Clayton was slowly breathing, But still alive. "Chelsea..." Clayton let out in a light tone "Take this iron bastard down, He's relentless in his attacks, And fights like a beast...*cough* *cough*". Chelsea could hear the sound of his painful coughs, And she could hear the sound of his blood coming out of his mouth as it dripped from his helmets opening.

Chelsea soothes him as she made her way over to her weapons, She armed herself and began to fight gundyr with all she had, She dodged, Timed her attacks, And took a few blows before eventually ending the man of the current era. She survived and won. Clayton watched the whole thing and smiled before he was helped by Chelsea to the darkened firelink shrine.

As they entered the dark shrine, Chelsea placed her friend down next to the Handmaiden of this darkened place, She heard them chatting, And it made Chelsea feel at ease. She looked around to find three things:

First was the infamous chaos blade that her brother had been searching for so very long. He knew of it's bad history but he was careful enough to have a backup plan against it's bad reputation. The second item was a fragment of the firelink sword that could be used an unlimited amount of times. And lastly, The eyes of a firekeeper. Chelsea thought that it was strange that these were here, She knew that fire keepers were blind, But to find ones eyes was a different story.

She returned with these items in toe, Hoping to see the look on her brother's face when she would give him the item that he had been looking after for so long. "Clayton! Clayton! Look! I found that Chaos blade that you had been wanting so badly!" She expressed with utmost joy in her voice. Clayton held out his hand slowly as Chelsea helped him hold the blades scabbard, He slowly then pulled out the katana to examine it's beauty as he then placed it back.

"Ahhh...finally" He muttered "After all these long years...based off of a rumor during my time as a hunter of the forbidden forest in lordran. We've finally found it...thank you...Chelsea...".

"Hehe, You can thank me latter once we get back" Chelsea then stood up and held her hand to him "Come on, I'm sure that the firekeeper is waiting for you" She teased "I know how much you want to hold her so badly whenever you see her".

Unfortunately for Chelsea, Clayton didn't respond back to her comment, Nor did he move his hands. He just sat there, His head slouched down as if he was looking at the blade. "Hey...come on, Don't be lazy!" Chelsea said in a bit of annoyance as she then placed her hand on his shoulders to help him up, But then as she leaned him up, His whole upper half slouched back down.

Needless to say, This made her panic.

"Clayton! Hey! Hey! Come on don't you sleep on me now!" Chelsea demanded him. She then removed his helmet and used her torch to see the lifelessness within his eyes, And a smile on his face. Chelsea was frozen in place, Her body felt so cold. She felt like she was going to die in that second. First she lost Solaire, Who she considered a friend, Mentor, And quiet as it was kept, A father figure. But she didn't want to believe that Clayton was next to die, After all these years that he had survived. She always assumed that him being careful would keep him alive forever at least.

Chelsea just held him close to her, Sniffling as she quietly broke down in his dead arms. She had officially lost the people most close to her.

However, She did have one more person in her heart.

-3 hours latter-

Chelsea kept sitting at the kiln bonfire sipping her estus flask quietly, The dark bags under her eyes made her look like someone who outright refused to sleep. Then again, How could she sleep when "He" wasn't there to comfort her like always. She went down memory lane over and over again.

It pissed her off that she was outright forced to lose the most important people in her life, All thanks to one damn selfish god.

"Fuck Gwyn! I'm so glad I stabbed his head in with that black knight sword all those years ago! Best fight I ever had, The fucker!" Chelsea cursed as she took another drink from her estus. She then looked at the final bonfire in seething anger. "If I lit this bonfire, I'll be gone for good and the world will be "Saved" she mocked in quotation marks "Pff! Fuck this world! I gave it everything! Just have it taken from me in the end! HEY GWYN! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! WHEN I KILL MYSELF BY GIVING MYSELF TO THIS FUCKING FLAME! I'M COMING AFTER YOUR WORTHLESS ASS! YOU HEAR ME YOU UNGRATEFUL ASSHOLE!?" She screamed at the sky. She then looked over at the silver mask and hat that she had worn with her legion outfit, She held it with a massive sense of pride, As a man who she was at first leery of, Had soon became someone that she wanted comfort from.

That man, Was Leonhard, A Ringfinger of Rosaria.

Speaking of Rosaria...

"I should go see my mother sometime soon...I really miss her. Heh, Plus I have that bitch Heysel's tongue in my pocket, Along with that so called dark moon wannabe Sirris! That bitch! Claiming that Ringfingers are bastards! Hell! One of them was Clayton's damn mentor!" Chelsea yelled as she took another swig of her Estus flask. She then looked over at the bonfire one more time before looking at her remaining drink. She was so tempted to just pour it onto the flame and snuff it out.

"-sighs- nah, I'm in no mood to end it...hmm, I should probably get the firekeeper here".

Chelsea then put her flask onto her belt as she stood up and walked over to the summon sign that was shining brightly next to her as she then summoned the firekeeper. The firekeeper, A young woman of beauty and grace, A woman who now gained the forbidden eyes of her sisters and saw the truth, She felt so depressed after finally knowing what the eyes held, And she even asked the ashen one to kill her.

But Chelsea refused to kill the person who believed in both her and Clayton. And besides, She her as a sister. And Clayton had fallen for her hard, Chelsea then chuckled to herself when she came back to the shrine at one time to find the two of them fucking each other's brains out outside next to the giant tree. Chelsea had even found out that she was also pregnant, And was going to have a boy no less. She swore that she would be his mentor and she and Leonhard would teach him the way of the blade.

The firekeeper looked over at the flame, She walked over to it and kneeled down to it. "To a world without fire, But soon, Tiny embers shall scatter across this dark world. And a new age shall be born..." the firekeeper expressed as she held the tiny flame and then slowly snuffed it out. Soon, The sky around them began to grow darker and darker...

No clouds.

No sun.

No stars.

No moonlight.

Darkness, Nothing But shrouded darkness soon befell the world. Chelsea pulled out her torch for them to see, She could see the firekeeper look at the darkened sky around them.

"Ashen one, Can you hear my voice?" She asked her.

"Yes, I hear you" Chelsea responded.

"I can hear the both of you as well".

The two females looked around themselves, Chelsea armed herself with her sunlight straight sword and tightly gripped it. The voice soon spoke again before chuckling.

"Hahahah! I see you've grown attached to my old sword. Guess you couldn't let your feelings for me go. Oops, Forget I said that".

Chelsea knew that voice all too well.

"Solaire!?".

And with that question, He appeared before them. In a bright golden aura of shining light. He held his helmet at his side, Letting his blue eyes and golden curly hair show in all of it's basking glory. "It would seem that I have at last, Found my very own sun" Solaire told them "In all of my years of searching, It would seem that I was the very sun that had been trying to find. Hahah! Oh how wonderful that my long task has been right under my nose this whole time".

Solaire then came over to the two women, Placing a hand onto Chelsea's shoulder. Chelsea just dropped everything within her hands and just held Solaire in an embrace, She was so happy to see him.

"You don't know how much I've missed you! I've been so miserable without you...".

"I know my dear, I know. But I have watched you ever since. And you have grown into a fine woman since we last met, I see you've even picked up a new lover" he finished with a smile and a laugh. Solaire then glanced at the the bonfire before them, Moving his hands away from his former friend. He sat down next to the cold bonfire that now no longer bore any flame.

He sighed "With my newfound sun, I shall share it with this world, And it shall create a new age of fire. But with a mixture of man as it is now our turn to lead this world" he then placed his hand towards the dead bonfire, As it then suddenly burst back to life once more. But this time, It shined, The whole bonfire shined brightly.

Chelsea and the firekeeper were in awe.

"S-Solaire! H-how-" Chelsea stuttered before Solaire spoke again "My dear, I wouldn't question it. After all, Why question something's like this when you've basically seen it all. Hahahaha!".

Chelsea wanted to argue, But Solaire had a point, How could this be truly explained. The two smiled as she then saw Solaire then began to fade away, But in a bright flash of light.

"Now that I am the very sun, I shall always be watching over you. Always my dear, Don't let me down, And never forget to always have some jolly cooperation! Hahaha!".

Chelsea sniffled a bit, As short as a wonderful reunion this was, She was finally at peace with herself, She felt that humongous cloud of broken hopelessness finally leave her. And now she felt nothing but absolute happiness within her body and soul. Solaire was creating a new age, A new home for both fire and man. A world were dark and light will intertwine and merge into one whole being. The bright light shined away, And now, For the first time in eons, A clear blue sky emerged. Chelsea then saw the now brand new sun shine upon both her and the firekeeper.

"Ashen one, What is this? Who was that man?" The firekeeper questioned her. Chelsea smirked as she spun her sunlight straight sword back into it's scabbard, As she then looked at the firekeeper with a new wide smile.

"That was Solaire, The man who became our very sun".

-years latter, Ringed city-

3 years had gone by when this new world of light was brought upon the land. Many people didn't know what to make of it, Some that still worship the gods claimed it to be the end times, Others assumed that it was a new age of fire. However once the firekeeper explained the true reason for this, Their was a mixture over the matter.

The worshipers of the gods called it a betrayal of the ashen one, And had the nerve to demand the world be handed over back to the gods, As the age of man was as they called it "Far too young" to be the next heirs. The others felt at peace that everything was right with the world, And refused to allow the gods to cause any problems once again, After Lord Gwyn's first sin that caused all of this trouble and tragedy in the first place.

Thus, A hunt against the worshippers of the gods was made. And many were hunted down and killed without question. They didn't want a single person alive to ruin this peaceful age. Chelsea was walking down the street of the ringed city, The city was fixed up and brought back to it's former glory. And the best part, People began to settle in. Chelsea was wearing Friede's former outfit, But she now had a brand new scythe; The lifehunt scythe. The weapon that the gods feared, Was now in the hands of men. However that wasn't the only thing that the age of man had, Chelsea had also adopted the so called bastard child Priscilla. She explained what had happened to the new age, And Priscilla wanted to go, But she was sad because she didn't have a family to call her own since she was casted out from the world by the gods that made her out of fear. She felt so alone, And had absolutely no knowledge of the outside world.

Chelsea told her that she would be her mother, And adopt her as her daughter. Hearing this made Priscilla pick Chelsea up like a toy and smoother her in-between her surprisingly huge breasts. However in order for her to come with her, She would have to get rid of all of her power within the lifehunt scythe, And she did so without hesitation, The result was a child version of her. Chelsea didn't waste any time picking her up and holding her close, She felt Priscilla cry onto her shoulder...

She was free, She was free from this lonely painted world. And she now had a family.

Chelsea then became known as the "Lifehunt nun", And she was feared by the god worshipers and praised by the people of man. Chelsea was making her way into her home, A mansion that she and her husband Leonhard had fixed up.

As a matter of fact, Leonhard was captain of the hunter team, And every time Chelsea was in heat, He would leave her all alone on purpose. He did this so that he could be ravished by her monstrous raging lust. Chelsea stormed over to her bedroom, Slamming her scythe into the ground. She needed release, And self-pleasure only did so much.

"I swear to god! If Leonhard isn't home!" Chelsea swore as she then kicked the door off of it's hinges, Only to be greeted by a man in noble military attire. That man was Leonhard, A former ringfinger member now Darkmoon blade member, As well as Chelsea's most closest partner in assassin and now husband of 3 years. As much as Chelsea wanted to go down memory lane with him, She first wanted to savagely rape him.

"Oh? Chelsea, What a surprise" Leonhard muttered in that soothing calm deep tone of his. Hearing his voice always set her over the edge, And it always made her womanhood pour like a river.

"ENOUGH GAMES LEONHARD! I. WANT. SEX!" Chelsea demanded.

Leonhard just crossed his arms "Hehehe" he chuckled with that sweet deep voice of his at her, It caused Chelsea to bite her lower lip in sexual frustration and pleasure.

He continued.

"I'm afraid that I cannot" he calmly lied "As the captain of the hunters, It's my job to be on duty at all times. I can't leave my work unattended now. Plus I have to look over priscilla today. I promised her that I'd take her to play in the snow" he finished as he grabbed his beloved crescent moon sword, However his hand was suddenly frozen solid by a coat of frost. He looked over to see Chelsea holding her crystal chime in her right hand, A seductive smirk across her slightly large fat lips that could suck the life out of many man, More so, Her husband's throbbing 7 inch penis. The two of them had bathed together many times, And always humped one another with their eyes slowly. Leonhard always studied her huge breasts, Her thick hips, Her gorgeous thighs, Her succulent lips, And her curvy huge ass.

Chelsea has always admired his burnt face, She found his scars quite fetching, They looked better with his sky blue azure eye, And his beautiful brown hazel hair, His bare tone muscular body, That bore a few scars here and there were enough to make her gush, And that firm strong ass of his, He was thick, And she carefully always loved to hear his beautiful ass cheeks clap with each careful walk whenever he passed by. And then there was that gorgeous 7 inch penis of his, Always hard whenever they were together, Always throbbing and pointing at her, The way the head always leaked pre-cum each time to the point that she would lick it up off the floor.

It's taste was always the same; Vanilla ice cream and lemon. How he made his semen taste like that was a damn mystery of the world. Leonhard had always loved playing hard to get, Even when they were finally married, But he only kissed her once...

Once...

Fucking...once...

After that, He kept avoiding her on purpose to make her reach her peak in ultimate pleasure.

And by the looks of his frozen hand, He was officially out of chances to play around any longer.

Leonhard then heard Chelsea lunge at him as he then quickly moved to the side, He was able to be safe. Unfortunately, He had then noticed Chelsea breathing out cold air from her mouth, The cold quickly covered the bedroom, Leonhard tired to move, But unfortunately he was stuck in place, His luck had finally run out. Chelsea was now drooling with pleasure, To the point of foaming at the mouth. She then proceeded to rip off her clothes, Letting her bare beautiful body show in all it's glory.

"TIME TO FUCK!".

Chelsea didn't waste time as she jumped at Leonhard, Taking him down onto the frozen floor. She had the eyes of a madwoman, Her eyes then formed hearts within the iris. And she was ever so close to his face.

"I will drain you love!" Chelsea promised him as she then gently removed his mask and hat from his face, Placing it to the side gently. She never wanted to ruin his beloved outfit, For he looked delicious in it. She looked into his single eye, Carefully placing her hands on the sides of his cheeks.

"You're hurt, Love~" Chelsea cooed to him, Their noses touching as she then whispered to him "let mama soothe you~". She didn't take long to hold him close and lock her lips with his for about a damn hour. After that literal long kiss, A pant broke her long kiss, She panted hard, Her icy breath leveled from her mouth, As did her drool that instantly turned to full blown ice the moment it touched the floor. Leonhard knew he was out of plans...

However, He had one final trick up his sleeve against her.

"I have...a request for you" Leonhard informed her "A challenge if you will".

Chelsea was now interested with his so called "Challenge".

"Hmm? A challenge?".

"Yes love, You see, I have learned a few new spells. A few miracles, Some Pyromancies, And many new Sorceries as a bonus" Leonhard explained "The challenge for you is, I want to see how long you'll last from them before you break and assault me. I'll be using these spells on you in a more "Pleasureable" way, I know that you're great with healing miracles, So I figured why not try them out on you" Leonhard finished speaking. Chelsea was at a loss for words, He wanted to play with her using new spells that he learned.

This would be different, But fun since they would finally have some fun after all these years. Chelsea then got up and laid onto the queen size bed, Her gorgeous nude curvy body shining in the light. She placed her hand onto her hip as she gave Leonhard a "Come here" gesture. Leonhard didn't waste any time at all removing the rest of his clothing, Leaving his bare, Rough, Slightly muscular body, And that throbbing sweet long 7 inch short sword in the center now starting to rise up in pleasure as his ideas of what to do now come to light.

He instantly didn't waste any time as he grabbed his staff that was next to his clothes and summoned the magic Greatsword, However it was modified at the tip as instead of a blade tip, Was a replica of his cock. He then used his staff again, This time using the spell hidden body. Making him, Minus the magic sword invisible.

Chelsea was a bit confused, But it soon turned into pleasure at this idea of his.

"Stand up and stand in front of the mirror, Love" Leonhard's voice gently echoed in the room "You might like this one".

Chelsea then stood to her feet and walked over to the large mirror in their room, She only saw her beauty, But then soon saw the new magic toy behind her, Gently rubbing in-between her plump butt cheeks. Chelsea let out a wonderful coo, That was music to Leonhard's ears, "Let's change that tune of yours to something a bit more "Loud" shall we?" He informed her in a now cold tone before then spreading her ass wide enough for him to insert the magic Greatsword into her anal cavity, And then slam his cock into her soft pussy wall. The moment her pussy was filled, Her ass soon then felt the strong pleasure of the toy within her ass, Making her yelp in a roaring dragon like tone of ecstasy.

"Awww! Fuck! Baby!" Chelsea finally muttered "This idea feels so good! Ahh! Fuck your big titty wife!".

"Oh don't worry, This is just the beginning. You still have many spells to endure today" Leonhard promised her as he then began to thrust into her in a carefully slow, But powerful motion, All while moving the sword with his free hand. Chelsea looked at herself in the mirror, It looked as if she was being violated by an unseen force, As if the ghosts of those hollows and monsters that she had to kill were now taking great revenge in raping her. Chelsea's tongue stuck out as her eyes rolled upward, As she felt both her husband and their toy going in and out of her ass and pussy in perfect rhythm.

"Don't break on me too early now, Love" Leonhard cooed in her ear as he then held her crystal chime, Which was a hybrid for both magic and miracles. He then used his bare chest to push the toy into her as he then used his other hand to form his Pyromancy hand. He then grabbed her left large breast with his flaming hand, Now making the pleasure even better for her.

This caused Chelsea's body to twitch and tighten on the inner walls of her pussy and ass, Making Leonhard grunt when he felt her inner walls squeeze him like a damn succbus. Leonhard grunted a bit hard as he then squeezed her breast while adding a bit more fire into the Pyromancy before he then let her go, Making her fall onto her knees, The Greatsword breaking and fading away. Chelsea was panting as she then looked up at him.

"Why...why did you stop-huh?".

Her words were silenced as a humongous magic Greatsword was then slowly rising behind her, As her wrists and ankles were now bound to the blade and guard by the way of white corona disks. Now with her gorgeous body all exposed for Leonhard, He then smirked as his plan was now going to begin. Not only had he avoided his wife's sexual advances on purpose, But he had also been working on creating new magic to create with sex for her to please her.

And this was his favorite that he wanted to test on her after he had used it to kill a god worshipper.

Leonhard then cracked his fingers and his neck to get started.

"Now then, Let's start" he told her as he then held up the crystal chime to summon a small insect swarm that was modified not to kill and feast on flesh, But to increase and cause sexual pleasure to it's limit. The swarm of what was formally black bugs, Was instead pink and what looked like the shape of hearts. As soon as they touched her skin, She felt a mass of pleasure start to cover her whole body. Chelsea's mouth was agape and open. "Ahhhh! Yes! This! This...feels...so good!" Chelsea expressed in her lustrous tone of voice as she screamed in passion. She then twitched as her eyes went into the back her skull as she felt an extremely cold frost like hand on her bare chest. Leonhard coated his right hand with the spell frost weapon, As he leaned closer to her body, Letting his tongue lick her soft weak spots, His cold hand moving slowly up and down and at times reaching her wet womanhood and inserting 4 of his fingers Into her deeply with a extremely slow pace.

Chelsea felt her left eye become stuck in the back of her skull at how much pleasure she was getting, She really felt like she was gonna break from it. But he was going to let it happen...

Just not yet anyway.

He then held up the crystal chime, Making a lighting spear form. He then laid it onto her chest, The lighting wasn't as powerful to cause damage, But enough energy was put into it to give off discharges in a persons sexual weaknesses, And Leonhard's results were spot on when he saw Chelsea's face. He then used his Pyromancy hand and held two fingers up to her neck, Suddenly, A chaos flame of warm but slightly hot lava came forth and heavily covered all over her body, Looking almost like a magma fire suit. This made Leonhard excited with his results, But he thought Now was the time to break her completely.

He then held his cock now covering it with a mixture of the chaos flame, The cold frost touch of the frost weapon, And a bit of lightning from a tiny lightning spear. "Love?" Leonhard calmly asked her "Do you know soothing and bountiful sunlight?". Chelsea wasn't responding to his question. Leonhard smirked, He knew this would be the outcome, So he then slammed his member into her to "Wake" her up.

"AHHHHGHHHH! FUCK YES!" Chelsea yelled.

"Good girl" Leonhard muttered "Now...Let's put on the finishing touches to this play". He told her before fucking her senseless, First it was fast and hard with each hit making her ass jiggle with each hard thrust, Then it toned down with a more clam mixture. As this mixture of fast and slow dancing was going, He was making out with her beautiful plump lips, The Taste was wonderful, Like wine and honey. They kept locking their lips as he kept his tempo of thrusting into her going, It was at that point, That Chelsea then locked her legs onto his lower back. Her legs beginning to squeeze tighter and tighter.

"CUM INSIDE ME! DESTROY ME WITH EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE!" Chelsea roared.

Leonhard didn't have to be told twice to do this, As he then slammed 9 hard thrusts into her, Each one getting harder and harder as he was going to the end. The final one resulting in a hard slam into her pelvis, As a hard squeeze from her walls made him release his sperm that he had combined with the Pyromancy black flame. Massive gallons of cum was gushing out of her and leaking and covering the eggshell white tile floors. He slowly began to pull out of his lovely now half broken wife, The sound of a *pop* was heard as black flaming cum was still gushing out of her pussy, As well as leaking from his cock. Leonhard placed his thumb up to his smirking lips.

Chelsea's eyes were still in the back of her skull, But her right eye was moving back to look at him, Unfortunately she couldn't speak to express how worth it it was, But Leonhard could we her answer all over her face. He then held up the crystal chime as he was now smiling darkly.

"I don't think we'll be sleeping any time soon...".


End file.
